Tomar la iniciativa
by Nisholastiko
Summary: Ahí fue cuando comprendí que un beso era más que juntar mis labios con los de otra persona por cinco segundos. Podía tener tu propia esencia y estilo// es mi primer One-Shot y la primera vez que uso narrador protagonista, echenle una mirada KibaxIno


**Capítulo Nº3 ****: Pirámide de fruta**

-La semana pasada en Shippuden Drama Island…..Los equipos se sometieron a una carrera que no terminaba hasta que uno siguiera en pie. Sakura e Ino, hicieron una alianza, sacando de competición a todos los miembros del equipo contrario. TenTen abuso de la confianza de Lee, dándole unos polvos que le producían sueño, por orden de Sasuke. Jeje, bien pensado viejo. Al final, fueron los sapos los que perdieron DE NUEVO. Y al final, fue tayuya la que caminó por el muelle de la vergüenza. ¿Podrán los sapos cortar su mala racha? ¿Qué harán las tres enamoradas de Sasuke en su equipo contrario? Y lo mas importante ¿Quién será eliminado? Descúbrelo hoy en…..Shipppuden…..Drama……Island!

Opening: -o-

Era de mañana, y todos los campistas se encontraban en el lugar donde se realizaban las fogatas. Chris les estaba explicando su desafío. Todos estaban escuchando, excepto Choji, que comía papitas. Tenía cuatro paquetes vacíos en el piso.

-Bien campistas. Hoy deben preparar la pirámide de fruta más grande de la historia. Tres jueces especializados las calificaremos.

-¿Jueces calificados? – preguntó levantando una ceja la zor….Karin.

-Ok, somos yo, Jiraya y el chef- aclaró molesto el animador- bueno, hay dos cofres bajo el agua que contienen la misma cantidad de fruta. Deben sacarlo y luego buscar una llave por el bosque. Cuando tengan la llave y el cofre, deben abrirlo y seleccionar las mejores frutas y preparar una pirámide de base cuadrada, hecha solo de fruta. Puede llevar accesorios aleatorios, lo que sea. El equipo que prepare la mejor pirámide para el final del día, ganará la inmunidad. Ah, lo olvidaba. Deben escoger a un líder que coordine todo.

Mientras los campistas se levantaban, cada equipo se coordinaba.

-Yo quiero proponer a Shizune como la coordinadora del equipo- decía casi por debajo de la tierra y tartamudeando la Hyuga.

-Yo secundo ese voto- decía mas segura que antes, Matsuri.

-Entonces esta decidido, Shizune será la coordinadora- decía TenTen

-No estoy segura de esto, tal vez no lo haga bien- se excusaba la mayor de los que estaban ahí.

-Ay, que aburrido, es tan problemático cuando las mujeres no se deciden- decía Shikamaru, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Lo que Shikamaru trata de decir, es que dejes de ser modesta y que aceptes el cargo- decía TenTen

-No, lo que quise decir es lo que dije- al oírlo, TenTen le dio codazo en el estómago.

-Bien, entonces comencemos- dijo Shizune- Sasuke ira a buscar el cofre y cuando lo tenga, Sai ira a buscar la llave en el bosque. El resto, acomodará la fruta.

* * *

-Bien, quiero proponerme como líder- decía muy segura de si misma, una rubia, mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Y por qué tú, Ino?- interrogaba Sakura levantando una ceja.

-No es por vanagloriarme…..bueno, tal vez un poco, pero creo ser buena con los arreglos y en general con el diseño, así que coordinare perfectamente el orden. O por lo menos mejor que la zorra de Karin.

-¿Porque a ella no la censuran?- interrogaba la llamada "Zorra"

-¿por qué eres tan tonta?- le respondió la pelirosa- hay muchas dudas en el mundo, lástima que no todos los misterios se puedan develar- dijo luego y chocó las palmas con Ino, a lo que Karin respondió cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza.

-Ok –comenzó la rubia- Lee, ve ya mismo a buscar el cofre. Lo más probable es que esté en la parte profunda y en los lugares mas difíciles de encontrar, guíate por eso.

-Entendido- dijo Lee y sin esperar, a toda velocidad se fue al amr.

-Kiba, para no perder tiempo, vete ya mismo al bosque. Antes de que Lee vuelva, tu ya debes estar aquí.

-Está bien, Gruñona- dijo riéndose y se fue en dirección al bosque.

-¿¡Gruñona?!- repitió molesta

-¿acaso eres sorda?- preguntó divertida La de las gafas.

-Prefiero ser Gruñona a ser Zorra- respondió Ino, sonriendo

-Buena esa, Ino- dijo su amiga de ojos verdes y volvió a chocar las palmas con ella.

-Bien, concentrémonos- volvió a hablar la rubia. Sakura, necesito que aquí en la tierra de la playa, marques cual será el tamaño de la base de la pirámide y calcules el alto aproximado. Neji y Konan pueden ayudarte con eso y con las cosas geométricas. El resto: Naruto, Temari, Choji, Suigetsu y Zorra, busquen flores y hojas de estilo tropical para adornar la pirámide.

……………………………..Confesionario de Sakura…………………………………

-Nunca había visto a Ino tan comprometida con alguna responsabilidad, creo que podremos ganar de nuevo con su liderazgo-

* * *

…………………………..Confesionario de Karin…………………………………….

-Esa zorra…..si yo estuviera al mando lo estaría haciendo mucho mejor. Sólo quedo al mando porque es amiga de la pelirosa y a esas dos todos le temen.- decía molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Sasuke y Lee nadaban a la misma velocidad, iban empatados y se veía sólo un cofre. Lee cambió de dirección hacía su lado derecho y vio un cofre que estaba oculto, se acerco y lo sacó. Sasuke lo vio impresionado, ya que su cofre aun estaba lejos. Lee salió del agua y en eso, vio que Kiba se acercaba corriendo con una llave en la mano.

-Sai la dejo a un lado y la saque sin que se fijara- decía corriendo hacia el sector de la playa en el que todos estaban.

-Perfecto y Lee ya tiene el cofre. ¿Cómo vamos con las cosas geométricas, chicos?- interrogó la rubia.

-Todo está listo, Ino- dijo Konan.

-Entonces, excelente. Comencemos con la pirámide

* * *

-¿Se ha sabido algo de Sai o de Sasuke?- preguntaba Shizune.

-Nada Shizune- decía bastante nerviosa Matsuri

-oh no, tal vez no lo lograremos- decía más nerviosa aún Hinata.

-pero tampoco lo lograremos si somos negativos- decía el chico de la arena.

* * *

-¿Mandarme a buscar flores? Que tonta- se quejaba la rubia- Oye Choji, si dejas de comer papitas y vienes a ayudarnos a buscar flores, terminaremos más rápido.

-No puedo, tengo una gran ansiedad de comer- decía mientras se volvía a echar papas a la boca

-jeje, es por eso que yo siempre le digo que está muy gor…-decía naruto, que ante la mirada asesina de Choji, se detuvo

-Bien, y…cambiando de tema, si perdemos……¿a quien piensan eliminar?

-A Ino o a Sakura, eso es seguro- decía mientras sacaba flores la chica de las gafas.

-Parece que a alguien no le agradan las pretendientes de Sasuke- decía burlándose Suigetsu.

-Cállate estú…..!Auch¡- decía Karin, clavándose espinas en la mano.

-Debemos votar en equipo y nadie eliminará a ino ni a Sakura, debe ser un voto por el cual el resto pueda votar- decía usando la lógica, Temari.

-Cierto- decía Naruto afirmando con la cabeza

…………………………..Confesionario de Naruto……………………………………..

-No entendía sus estrategias, pero aparentaba que entendía y voy a votar por quien me digan- decía con una gran sonrisa

* * *

-Bueno, ya que no podemos sacar a las zorras, podríamos votar por Konan, nadie la conoce mucho- expuso Karin.

-¿Porque no deberíamos sacarte a ti?- preguntó Naruto, con cara interrogante

-Bueno…em……es que…….si me voy……bueno….-

-Bueno, esas razones están bien para mí- decía el rubio, creyendo que lo había hecho bien, frente a las miradas de asombro de todos.

* * *

-No, muevan esa manzana más arriba. Y las uvas van por bolita, no deben poner un racimo completo, al igual que las bananas- decía dando órdenes la rubia.

-Ino, hay mucho peso arriba y muy poco abajo, se puede venir abajo- explicaba Konan.

-Ok, entonces bajen todas las manzanas y las uvas espárzanlas por todas partes. Que ninguna fruta del mismo tipo esté cerca de una igual, deben estar lo más lejos posible.

-Sabes, sabía que nos dirigirías bien, pero pensé que serías una gruñona. Creo que lo estas haciendo bien, tal vez si tengas voz de mando.

-Opino lo mismo que la chica pelirosada- decía el Inuzuka, mientras arreglaba un sector de la pirámide.

-Trataré de tomar eso como un cumplido- decía un tanto molesta la rubia.

-Hazlo, porque yo también creo lo mismo y lo digo como cumplido- decía Konan, mientras los otros afirmaban con la cabeza.

-Ay, la chica Akatsuki me agrada- decía Ino sonriendo.

………………………….Confesionario de Konan………………………………………..

-Cuando me obligaron a hacer esto, pensé que seria un martirio, pero debo admitir que no lo he pasado mal. Es más, creo que me agradan varias de las personas que están aquí, aunque todas las chicas con las que duermo tienen un carácter……no bueno, igual me agradan-

* * *

-Por fin llegan- decía Shizune- rápido, abran el cofre- estaba muy nerviosa

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- interrogó el chico de suna.

-el cofre se atoró en unas algas- decía el Uchiha avergonzado, apartando la vista.

.

-Y la llave desapareció, no se como- decía Sai

-Ya no tenemos oportunidades, estamos perdidos, los otros llevan mucha ventaja- decía ablando muy bajo la hyuga

-No, esto no termina todavía. Rápido, empecemos- ordenaba Shizune.

……………………………………..Confesionario de TenTen…………………………

-el pesimismo de Hinata me esta volviendo loca. Si perdemos, voy a sacarla y melas ingeniare para que todos lo hagan

* * *

……………………….Confesionario de Shikamaru……………………………………

-Se que me demandará un gran esfuerzo, pero debo ayudar a que no perdamos, no quiero irme tan rápido- decía con su cara de pereza, típica en él.

* * *

-Muy bien, terminamos- decía la rubia sacudiendo sus manos.

-Es una pirámide frutal formidable- observó la pelirosa

-¿Por qué tuvimos que hacer algo tan estúpido como una pirámide de fruta?- preguntaba naruto

-Estoy tan cansada que no me quedan fuerzas para decirte algún comentario sarcástico- se quejaba la pelirroja

-Bien, ahora debemos ir a avisarle a McClain que terminamos con esto- decía Neji poniéndose de pie y caminando en frente

-Choji, quédate aquí vigilando que no le pase nada a la pirámide- ordenó Naruto, a lo que su gordito amigo, respondió afirmando con la cabeza.

* * *

-Bien, no es nada de lo que debamos estar orgullosos, pero no creo que las babosas poderosas hicieran algo mejor que esto

-¿estás segura Shizune?- preguntó Matsuri

-No- dijo Shizune nerviosa

-Bueno, vamos a decirle a Chriss, así salimos de esto ya- propuso Gaara.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a caminar. Mientras el grupo caminaba, TenTen golpeo el brazo de Hinata con su codo, para llamar su atención.

-Si sigues con esa actitud negativa, tu serás la siguiente-

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó la Hyuga

-definitivamente, ellos odian la actitud negativa- le comentó- y yo también- murmuró sin que Hinata se percatara.

* * *

-¿están seguros de haber dejado a Akimichi cuidando la fruta?- interrogó el Hyuga mientras caminaba- no estaría tan seguro de hacer eso

-Es cierto, deberíamos devolvernos- propuso Konan

-Si, Konan, volvamos nosotras, ustedes avísenle a Chriss- dijo la rubia y de inmediato, ambas volvieron a la playa

* * *

-ay, las manzanas me están llamando- decía choji acercándose a la pirámide- tomaré esta de atrás, para que no se note- dijo sacando una manzana, que provocó que toda la hermosa pirámide se viniera abajo. El suelo quedó lleno de flores aplastadas y de frutas molidas.- ay, no- chilló nervioso el gordo.

…………………Confesionario de Choji………………………………………………..

-ay no ay no, ay no

* * *

Los 17 campistas, (todos los que quedaban menos Choji, Ino y Konan) Chriss, Jiraya y el chef se dirigían hacia la pirámide de los sapos hostiles.

-mmmm bueno…es un asco, viejo. Patético, los sapos vuelven a apestar…5 puntos- calificó el animador

-Concuerdo en que está mal, pero pudo ser peor…8 puntos- calificó el chef

-Yo creo que no estaban concentrados, lo que esta mal así que 4 puntos- terminó el Sannin

-Bien, lo que nos deja en 17 de los posibles 30 puntos. Creo que esta semana volverán a ganar las babosas poderosas.- decía el conductor

* * *

La rubia corría a su máxima velocidad, seguida de cerca por la miembro de Akatsuki. Apenas se encontró con el desastre producido por el gordo, se detuvo de golpe, lo que provoco que la peliazul que venía detrás, chocara bruscamente.

-Choji………-comenzó totalmente enfurecida la Yamanaka- que ¡¡¡¡¡¡RAYOS ACABA DE SUCEDER AQUÍ!!!!!!

-Bueno verás….

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡Aun no terminó Gordo tonto!- normalmente Choji hubiera reaccionado mal a la palabra "gordo" pero esta vez solo se encogió de hombros recibiendo el regaño- trabajamos toda la tarde, yo sobre todo, arreglando lo que no podían hacer, coordinando todo ¡GASTANDO MI CEREBRO, MI TIEMPO Y EL DE TODO EL RESTO! Estuvimos horas trabajando en esto, ¡PARA QUE EN UN PAR DE SEGUNDOS, VENGAS Y ACABES CON TODO!-el Akimichi estaba muy avergonzado, al borde de las lágrimas, pero para su desgracia, el regaño no terminaba. Konan, que estaba atrás, no interrumpía. Sabía que la rubia tenía razón, pero ella no iba a ser sentir al gordo más despreciable de lo que ya se sentía- ¿Ves esto?- decía poniéndole la cola de caballo en la cara- mi cabello esta sudado, sucio lleno de tierra y el polvo de las frutas que tuvimos que limpiar

-¿el cabello suda?- pregunto nervioso el chico, intentando desviar el tema.

-El sudor de mi casco esta por todo mi lindo cabello, no sabes todo lo que nos esforzamos en esto. ¿Sabes porque? Porque estuviste comiendo papitas todo el día y ni siquiera ayudaste, eres un….

-Vaya, parece que la pirámide de las babosas poderosas se vino abajo, viejo- decía el conductor- pero por los restos se veía formidable. Yo le doy un 9

Todos los miembros de las babosas poderosas, saltaban de alegría y gritaban victoria, mientras los sapos ya se fijaban a quien podían eliminar

-Bueno, también creo que debe haber sido genial, pero ahora solo veo un desastre…..6 puntos

Todos los sapos estaban tomados de las manos, rezando porque Jiraya diera una pésima calificación y lograran ganar. O al menos, el empate.

………………………Confesionario de Naruto…………………………………………...

-Sólo queda el sabio pervertido, el nos dará un buen puntaje, estoy seguro de eso, de verás- decía el rubio, bastante seguro de lo que decía

* * *

-omitiré comentarios…………………………1 punto- dijo bastante seguro el viejo

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó la pelirosa

Todos estaban desconcertados, a excepción del chef y de Chriss, que se aguantaban la risa, aunque soltaban pequeñas carcajadas.

-Bueno, los sapos tiene 17 y las babosas 16. Babosas, prepárense, que hoy uno de sus patéticos traseros, abandonará la isla para siempre.

-Tú caerás, gordo estúpido- dijo amenazante la rubia.

* * *

-Bien, los malvaviscos son un símbolo de los campamentos y aquí representan un pase para pasar tres días más en su incómoda estadía. Cuando diga sus nombres, se acercaran y tomaran el suyo. El que no reciba un malvavisco, debe caminar por el muelle de la vergüenza, subir al bote de los perdedores y marcharse para no volver nunca. Jamás. El primer malvavisco es para…

Lee

Ino

Temari

Sakura

Kiba

Naruto

Suigetsu

Neji

-solo quedan dos malvaviscos, pero tres campistas- decía el anfitrión, mientras Choji comía papitas ansioso, karin se cruzaba de dedos y Konan miraba impaciente el plato- ¡Karin!- y lanzó el malvavisco

La pantalla se dividía en dos. En una se veía a konan y en la otra a Choji.

-estuvo muy reñido, son 5 votos contra 6. Choji, lo arruinaste todo sacando la manzana que arruinó la obra de arte más grande jamás vista en televisión nacional. Y Konan, no se porque pero unos campistas. Mis cámaras dicen que en la habitación estaban exactamente 6. Que planearon una alianza contra ti. No se porque. El próximo malvavisco es para.

-¡Konan!

Ino miro a Choji, muy molesta.

-Te dije que caerías. Eso te pasó por glotón

-Choji, el bote te espera.- le dijo el anfitrión.

* * *

La chica de cabello rojo, entraba en la habitación, sin zapatos, haciendo el menor ruido posible, pero al abrir el cobertor de su cama, la rubia y la pelirosa, bajaron a ver que pasaba.

-Que traes en tu espalda- pregunto con el ceño fruncido la rubia

-Nada, ¿porque tendría algo?

La pelirosa la volteó y encontró lo que tenía en sus manos, quitándoselo bruscamente con semblante afligido, al igual que la rubia

-¡Son bóxers! Han de ser de Sasuke- dijo haciendo sonar los dedos, se volteó a ver a Ino, que hacía lo mismo. Caminaron lentamente hacía ella y sólo se escucho el grito ensordecedor que propinó la pelirroja.

* * *

Aquí termina, fui más rápido, pero no tengo el tiempo de despedirme

PD: Aria, el próximo capi va especialmente para ti……excepto el final =S

Sayo! (viva el plagio xD)


End file.
